Uzumaki Namikaze
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Kisah Uzumaki Naruto yang di abaikan karena tidak memiliki chakra dan memutuskan tinggal bersama kakek nenek di Uzu
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tou chan". Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah menarik-narik lengan baju milik pria berambut pirang yang sedang membaca laporan

"Nanti saja Tou chan sibuk". Jawab pria itu

"Tou chan". Gadis itu kembali menarik lengan baju ayahnya itu

"Sudah ku bilang Tou chan lagi sibuk". Ucap pria itu dengan nada tinggi, gadis itu terdiam, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya, semenjak penyerangan Kyuubi ke desa ayah tidak pernah ramah padanya

Gadis itu memilih meninggalkan ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja, lalu dia memutuskan keluar karena dia tahu ibunya sedang sibuk memasak

Time skip

Gadis itu duduk di ayunan dia melirik taman yang tidak seperti biasa sepi atau tidak ada orang

Gadis itu teringat kalau ada taman baru di tengah kota mungkin mereka ke sana

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naru?". Tanya pria berambut raven mata onyx

Gadis bernama Naruto menatap pria itu sebentar lalu dia kembali menunduk. "Tidak ada kalau kamu Itachi?".

"Aku baru selesai latihan". Jawab Itachi. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana besok?". Tanya Itachi

"Maksudmu Academy?". Tanya Naruto, Itachi hanya menangguk. "Entahlah Itachi aku juga bingung". Jawab Naruto

"Bingung kenapa?". Tanya Itachi

"Aku merasa tou chan dan kaa chan selalu menghindar jika berbicara denganku bahkan tadi pagi tou chan membentakku". Jawab Naruto sedih

Itachi tidak menjawab dia heran dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan ayahnya tadi membentakknya

Dia yakin ayahnya Naruto bukan tipe pemarah sehingga tidak mungkin jika dia melakukan itu

"Ayahmu sibuk mungkin benar dia tidak bisa mau di ganggu". Jawab Itachi

"Mungkin juga". Jawab Naruto

Time skip

Naruto bergabung bersama orang tuanya makan malam, namun dia merasa aneh karena orang tuanya tidak menanyakan kegiatan seperti apa yang dilakukan tiap hari

"Tou chan". Naruto memanggil ayahnya untuk menarik perhatiannya

"Tidak sopan berbicara saat makan Naru". Ucap Minato tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya

Naruto tidak menjawab dia melanjutkan makannya

Time skip

"Kapan aku masuk academy?". Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya

"Mungkin lain kali saja". Jawab ayah sambil pergi begitu saja lalu Naruto menatap ibunya berharap mendapat jawaban, namun dia juga pergi tanpa memberi jawaban

Naruto terdiam apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan memutuskan tidur lebih awal

-Besoknya-

Naruto Pov

Aku turun ke bawah menemui orang tuaku

"Aku malu memiliki anak yang tidak memiliki chakra". Ucap ayah

Aku terdiam di depan pintu sambil mencerna ucapan ayahku

Apa aku? Bahkan seluruh klan Uchiha yang kutemui pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki chakra seperti monster

Adik-adikku? Kemarin sore aku melihat ayah bermain dengan mereka berdua mana mungkin salah satu di antara mereka

Time skip

Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu Itachi mata sharingannya mungkin bisa mengetahuiku berapa besar chakraku

Aku menunggu di gank sempit dekat komplek Uchiha yang kemungkinan akan di lalui Itachi

"Hei Naru kau tidak masuk academy tadi pagi?". Tanya seseorang, aku tidak perlu menengok kearahnya karena aku tahu itu Itachi

"Itachi bisakah kau melihat chakraku dengan sharingan". Pintaku

Itachi melongo dengan ucapanku namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin pamer?". Tanya Itachi

"Sudahlah Itachi kumohon". Ucapku sedikit memelas, Itachi mengangguk dia segera mengecek chakraku cukup lama, tapi sikapnya yang kaget membuatku yakin dia memiliki kabar buruk dan aku harap bukan masalah besar "Bagaimana?". Tanyaku yang mulai tidak sabar menunggunya

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?". Tanya Itachi

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanyaku

"Maaf Naru kau memang tidak memiliki chakra". Ucap Itachi, Aku terdiam tubuhku membeku, benarkah aku tidak memiliki chakra, "Naru kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya itachi

Aku menatap Itachi berharap dia hanya bercanda namun aku begitu terpukul ketika aku tidak merasakan kebohongan pada itachi. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?".

"Naru manusia memiliki kelebihan antara otak dan otot coba asah kepintaranmu mungkin dua orang tuamu mengerti".

Ucapan Itachi membuatku bersemangat tidak salah bagiku bertanya kepadanya

Aku berlari ke perpustakaan milik keluarga Namikaze dan aku segera membaca buku satu demi satu, berterima kasihlah pada darah ayah yang cerdas sehingga membuatku mampu mencernanya

Time skip

Aku mengucekan mataku kemudian aku menaruh di sampingku

Aku terkejut melihat tumpukan buku yang cukup tinggi, oh tuhan sepertinya aku terlalu asyik membaca

Aku membereskan buku kedalam tempatnya semula, aku tidak mau ayah sampai marah melihat perbuatanku

Time skip

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku aku menuju ruang tamu yang cukup gelap sepertinya sudah malam

Aku melihat meja makan namun tidak melihat apapun disana, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tidak memberi tahuku makan seperti biasanya

Aku ingat ada stok ramen instant di lemari, aku mengambil dan membuat satu untukku

-hari ke 7-

Tengah malam setelah membaca aku kembali mengambil ramen instant yang di taruh ibu di lemari namun aku tidak menemukan apapun

Aku teringat stok ramen instantnya habis dan ibu belum membelinya karena hari ini belum waktunya belanja bulanan

-pagi hari-

Aku bisa makan seperti biasa dengan keluargaku walaupun mereka terlihat lebih dingin

Aku bahkan tidak berani protes kenapa menu kali ini sayur? Aku bahkan memakan makanan yang aku benci karena saking laparnya

Aku juga tidak berani mengambil banyak karena entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan

Satu tahun

Aku menaruh buku yang terakhir ku baca, aku melirik semua buku yang berhasil aku cerna di perpustakaan keluarga Namikaze, namun aku merasa tindakanku sia-sia orang tuaku tetap saja mengabaikanku

Aku menaruh kembali semua buku ke dalam rak,

Lalu berjalan menuju kamarku, namun di saat aku melewati kamar adikku, aku mendengar suara tangisan

Aku ragu antara masuk atau tidak akhirnya aku memilih masuk masuk dan menimang-nimang Naruko adikku yang manis agar dia tidak menangis

Tiba-tiba tangan muncul merebut adikku dengan paksa, lalu mendorongku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-anakku". Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah ibuku

"Tadi dia menangis jadi aku-". Aku tidak melanjutkannya karena terlalu takut

"Sudahlah pergi sana". Ucapnya dengan kasar, aku mengangguk dan pergi. "Dasar aib". Ucap ibuku pelan namun bisa di dengar olehku

Ceklek

Aku membuka kamar yang sudah satu tahun tidak pernah di bersihkan, salahkan ibuku yang jarang membiasakan diriku untuk bersih-bersih

Aku duduk di balkon kamarku yang kebetulan di lantai dua, suasana begitu tenang sampai aku melihat satu keluarga yang terdiri ayah ibu ku dan dua adikku mengenakan pakaian tradisional, mau kemana mereka?

Aku mengingat apa ada festival, oh ya bukankah hari ini festival kyuubi, tapi sekarang bukan itu yang harus aku pikirkan

Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak menyukainya karena tidak memiliki chakra?, dan kenapa ayah tidak menjalankan rencananya tempo lalu

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit aku pecahkan

Duarr duarr duarr

Suara kembang api mengejutkanku, aku menengok keluar dan langit malam yang tadinya hanya bintang-bintang sekarang penuh dengan kembang api

"Sugoii". Walaupun jauh aku dapat menikmati suasana malam

Naruto POV END

Rizuki 1993

Seorang kakek tua berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Namikaze dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak pintu sampai rusak

Dia melirik ke semua arah dan naik menuju atas,

"Tou chan apa yang kau lakukan?". Ucap wanita berambut merah, pria tua itu tidak menjawab dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju balkon

"Ibu macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya tidur di balkon". ucap pria tua itu kesal sambil menggendong Naruto di pangkuannya. "Oh lihat sayang dia panas". Ucap Kakek itu

Seorang nenek tua menghampiri pria tua itu dan memeriksa keadaan cucu, yang terlihat kurus dan pucat. "Aku akan membawanya ke tempat Tsunade". Ucap wanita itu

"Kenapa ayah membela anak aib itu". Ucap Minato

"Karena apapun kondisi Naruto dia adalah cucuku dan tidak akan ada merubahnya". Ucap kakek itu dengan nada tinggi kemudian dia menemui anaknya, oh tuhan kapan dia pernah mengajarkan kasih sayang hanya karena tidak memiliki chakra. "Kau yang telah menelatarkan anaknya adalah aib". Ucap kakek. "Kau bukan anakku lagi". Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dia pergi meninggalkap pasangan suami istri yang terdiam merenungi tindakannya

Rizuki1993

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melirik seluruh ruangan yang berbeda dengan kamarnya

"Ohayou". Sapa Uzumaki sarah, dia adalah nenek sekaligus istri uzukage ketiga

"Ohayou nenek". Balas Naruto

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian dia memeriksa kondisi cucu kesayangannya. "Syukurlah panasnya turun". Ucap Uzumaki sarah bahagia

"Dimana ini?". Tanya Naruto

"Rumah Tsunade". Jawab Sarah sambil menyiapkan sup hangat yang dari tadi dia bawa. "Ayo kita makan". Pinta Sarah sambil menyodorkan sendok pada mult Naruto. "Bagaimana?". Tanya sarah

"Enak sekali nenek". Jawab Naruto, walaupun hanya sup kentang biasa namun melihat sikap nenek yang baik membuat sup itu terasa enak

"Ohayou". Sapa Uzukage kenshin yang masuk ke dalam kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Ohayou kakek". Balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kakek keshin tersenyum melihat cucunya bahagia, dalam hati dia merasa heran kenapa kedua orang tuanya bersikap buruk padanya. "Ada apa kakek?". Tanya Naruto

"Kakekmu ini ingin mengajakmu ke Uzu?". Bukan keshin yang menjawab tapi sarah

"Benarkah itu kakek". Tanya Naruto tidak yakin

"Iya". Jawab kakek Keshin, Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk apa dia tinggal di tempat yang tidak mau menerimanya

"Bagaimana Naru?", Tanya Sarah

"Uhm aku mau". Jawab Naruto dengan semangat

Time skip

Di dalam kereta kuda yang bergerak pelan, Naruto melihat banyak bangunan-bangunan berjejer rapi, lalu dia melihat patung monument Hokage dan melirik patung milik Sendaime Hokage, entah kenapa dia sangat rindu padanya

"Naru chan". Terdengar suara dari jauh, Naruto menengok Itachi, yang barusaja memanggilnya, lalu Naruto melambaikan tangan pertanda perpisahan. "Jangan lupa mengirim surat". Ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat headband Konoha,

Naruto melihatnya begitu senang, kemarin Itachi berjanji jika dia lulus ujian genin maka Naruto yang pertama kali melihatnya mengenakan headband, namun dia harus sedih karena kebahagian itu harus sirna akibat perpisahan

Time skip

Gebang besar berbentuk spiral menyambut kedatangan rombongan Uzukage yang baru pulang dari Konoha, perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 hari lamanya

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja melompat pohon seperti ninja, namun salahkan Sarah yang sudah tua sehingga melompat sejauh 5 Km sudah kelelahan,

"Kau tidak mau cucu kita sakit lagi bukan?". Ucap nenek sarah berusaha mencari alasan untuk menutupi kekurangannya

"Terserah kau saja". Ucap kakek Keshin yang memilih menyerah. "Bagus kita sampai". Ujar kakek keshin ketika sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional tingkat dua

"Kaoru apa kau sudah membereskan kamar atas?". Tanya nenek Keshin kepada wanita berambut merah yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman depan

"Sudah kaa chan". Jawab Kaouru. "Oh lihat apakah kau Naru?". Tanya Kaouru sedangkan yang di tanya bersembunyi di belakang nenek sarah

"Ayo Naru perkenalkan diri pada bibimu". Ucap kakek Keshin

"Ha hai". Sapa Naruto wajah malu-malu

"Wah dia imut sekali". Ucap kaouru sambil berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi tembem keponakannya

"Kaouru antar dia ke kamarnya". Pinta nenek sarah

"Ha'i kaa chan". Jawab Kaouru

Time skip

Kamar tradisional dengan meja belajar dan lemari tempat kasur lipat di taruh

"Bibi masak ada perlu di dapur". Ucap kaouru sambil meninggalkan ruangan

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian melirik jendela. "Wah indahnya". Puji Naruto ketika melihat pemandangan berupa kebun teh yang luas, ditambah gunung yang konon dulunya Rikodu sannin meninggal dan di makamkan di sana

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Itachi, dia menuju meja belajar dan mengambil beberapa kertas

Dear Itachi

Bagaimana kabarmu? hari pertamaku di Uzu benar-benar menyenangkan, mereka benar-benar baik padaku

Selain itu selamat atas kelulusanmu menjadi genin, kau benar-benar prodigy Uchiha

Salam Naruto

Naruto melipat surat itu dan memasukan ke dalam amplop

"Makan malam sudah siap". Panggil Kaouru di bawah

"Iya bibi". Setelah menulis alamat Naruto ke bawah menuju tempat makan

"Bibi tahu kantor pos tidak?". Tanya Naruto

"Kalau mengirim surat bibi bisa mengantarnya ke kantor pos saat belanja nanti ". Jawab Bibi Kaouru

Naruto mengangguk kemudian melirik kearah bibinya yang membereskan piring. "Boleh Naru bantu?".

"Boleh".

.

.  
Tbc


	2. Chapter 2 Kyuubi

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Naru chan

Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamitan? Padahal hari ini aku ingin menunjukan ikat kepala milikku,

Oh ya hana benar-benar cerewet, dia selalu menanyakan yang sama, kapan kau pulang? Dan itu membuatku pusing

Sekian dariku dan betah-betah di sana

Itachi

Tambahan : 1 minggu lagi ada ujian chuunin jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa mengirim surat satu atau 2 bulan ke depan

.  
Naruto hanya tertawa setelah membaca surat itu oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa Itachi yang pendiam bisa bicara blak-blakan di surat

Hari ini dia sudah 2 minggu tinggal di Uzu, dia begitu bahagia disini namun rasa kangen pada Konoha cukup besar

.

Dear Itachi

Selamat ya padahal baru 2 minggu yang lalu menjadi genin, andai saja aku memiliki chakra, aku bisa menjadi ninja dan ikut misi denganmu

Maaf aku tidak memberi tahu karena keberangkatanku juga mendadak

Pulang ke Konoha? Sampai sekarang aku belum memikirkan ke arah sana

Sudah ya Itachi hari ini bibi kaouru mengajakku ke festival di desa iwa jadi cukup aja ya

Naruto

Nb : Jangan kangen berlebihan

.

Naruto melipat suratnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam amplop namun tiba-tiba dia terserang kantuk hebat dan tertidur di meja belajar

Mindscave on

Naruto melirik seluruh tempat yang gelap dan dia merasakan air sampai lutut, aneh bukannya tadi Naruto ada di kamar,

Naruto memilih jalan menyusuri lorong sampai di sebuah jeruji raksasa dan kertas segel di depannya

"Ini dimana?". Tanya Naruto

"Ini alam sadarmu baka". Jawab seseorang di dalam jeruji yang di depan Naruto.

"Woarrrrgggghhhh". Monster rubah dengan ekor 9 mengaum di balik jeruji, Naruto terjatuh ketakutan melihatnya

"Huahahahah lihat wajah bodohmu itu benar-benar menggelikan". Ucap Kyuubi nada meledek

Naruto memegang dadanya berusaha mengatur nafas, lalu dia perlahan berdiri

"Ini dimana? Apakah kau Kyuubi? Bukannya kau sudah mati?". Berbagai pertanyaan Naruto lontarkan membuat Kyuubi kesal

"Pertanyaannya satu-satu bocah". Ucap Kyuubi kesal. "Baiklah bocah ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu dan aku disegel dalam tubuhmu

Naruto terdiam dia berada disana saat penyegelan Kyuubi, dan Naruto yakin Kyuubi di segel pada Rei

"Kau bohong kyuubi di segel pada Rei?". Bantah Naruto

Kyuubi kembali tertawa anak ini benar-benar lugu. "Apa kau tidak sadar ketika kakek tua itu menaruhmu di meja ritual?". Tanya Kyuubi

Naruto membelalakan mata dia teringat ketika Sendaime menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di meja ritual

Naruto tidak ingat karena setelah kejadian itu dia pingsan dan menurut nenek Tsunade dia pingsan 10 hari

"Apa kau ingat bocah?". Tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak punya chakra jadi bagaimana bisa?".

"Salah satu resiko jika chakra besar di masukan ke dalam tubuhmu yang kecil, kau akan kehilangan seluruh chakramu sampai tubuhmu dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan chakraku". Jawab Kyuubi dengan panjang lebar

Naruto yang mendengar cerita kyuubi matanya mulai berbinar, dia sangat senang jika ternyata dia memiliki chakra yang besar, dia berkhayal bagaimana dia menjalankan kehidupan seorang shinobi? Kasih sayang orang tua yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan ketika tidak memiliki chkara

"Hei bocah apa yang kau pikirkan?". Tanya Kyuubi yang terganggu dengan sikap Jinchurikinya yang aneh

"Kyuubi-san mau kau ajarkan aku ninja?". Tanya Naruto

Kyuubi hanya melongok dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang menambahkan san dalam namanya. "Tidak". Jawab kyuubi tegas dia tidak mau tertipu oleh wajah polosnya itu

"Kenapa?". Tanya Naruto

"Pergi sana bocah".

Mindscave off

"Di mana ini?". Naruto melirik ke semua ruangan, sepertinya dia berada di kamar

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya, sesekali dia menguap, apakah tadi dia ketiduran, Naruto menghela nafas, jangan-jangan rubah sembilan tadi hanya mimpi saja, tapi kenapa seperti kenyataannya

Naruto tidak ambil pusing masalah ini, mungkin setelah pulang dari Iwa Naruto akan bercerita pada Jiji

"Naru chan cepat sedikit, bentar lagi kita berangkat". Ucap bibi kaouru

"Bentar bibi". Naruto segera berganti pakaian dengan yukata, dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang ketiduran sehingga membuat terlambar

Time skip

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto dan bibi Kaouru

"Okeri". Jawab nenek

"Sudah pulang?". Tanya nenek sarah yang menaruh makanan di meja

"Sudah". Jawab Naruto sambil berlari ke neneknya. "Wah ramen". Ucap Naruto melihat makanan di meja

"Kita makan sama-sama". Ajak Nenek Sarah. "Dan Kaouru panggil ayahmu". Pinta Nenek

"Ha'i".

Time skip

"Kakek?". Panggil Naruto dengan malu-malu

"Ada apa sayang". Tanya kakek Keshin, Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian dengan ragu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi, kakek Keshin semula berpikir cucu kesayangannya hanya bermimpi, namun dia begitu kaget ketika melihat chakra cucunya begitu besar

"Ada apa sayang?". Tanya nenek Sarah yang bingung melihat tingkah aneh pada suaminya

"Tidak sayang aku hanya berpikir membawa Naruto ke Academy Uzu besok". Jawab Kakek Keshin, nenek sarah menatap bingung kearah kakek Keshin, Naruto tidak memiliki chakra. "Aktifkan ninja pelacakmu". Pinta Kakek Keshin

"Oh kau benar, Naru kita punya chakra besar". Jawab Nenek Keshin

"Benarkah? Jadi tadi siang bukan mimpi?". Tanya Naruto

"Mimpi atau bukan kita harus melatih kemampuan ninjamu dan membuktikan pada ayahmu yang baka kalau Naru bisa menjadi orang kuat".

Matanya mulai berbinar terutama bagian kasih sayang orang tua

Time skip

3 bulan berlalu Naruto sekolah di Academy Uzu,

Hobi membaca Naruto membuat dia dengan muda mempelajari ilmu ninja dengan cepat, bahkan di usianya yang mau 9 tahun, dia sudah ada rencana masuk genin

Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat kuro, burung elang pengantar pesan dari Itachi

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dia ingin tahu bagaimana hasil ujian chuunin yang di ikuti oleh Itachi

.  
Dear Naru chan

Maaf ya aku baru mengirim surat sekarang, ujian chuunin benar-benar menyita waktuku

Ngomong-ngomong aku lulus dengan nilai sempurna, bahkan saking bagusnya aku akan di angkat Jounin seminggu lagi

Untukmu Naru! Kau ingat jounin nyentrik yang suka memakai spandex hijau Guy?

Apa kau tahu dia tidak memiliki chakra untuk melakukan Ninjutsu, tapi dengan kemampuannya Guy mampu menjadi jounin

Aku harap kau seperti Guy yang pantang menyerah, apapun situasi yang dia hadapi,

Dan ingat satu lagi jangan meniru gaya pakaiannya, itu benar-benar membuatku geli

Harapanku adalah semoga betah dan jaga kesehatan

Itachi

.  
Naruto hanya sweet drop membaca surat Itachi yang lagi tidak sesuai dengan karakternya yang pendiam, namun yang membuat geleng-geleng kepala adalah kenapa Itachi mengatakan jangan tiru pakaian guy, oh tuhan tanpa di suruh pun dia ogah meniru pakaian Guy

.  
Dear Itachi

Aku sangat senang mendengar kau lulus ujian dengan sempurna,

Terima kasih sarannya, aku tidak akan menyerah tapi aku tidak mungkin mengikuti gaya pakaian yang dikenakan Maito Guy

Dan kau tahu Itachi? Aku mendapatkan chakraku kembali dan aku sudah masuk ke academy dan besok aku harus mengikuti ujian genin

Aku bertekad untuk lulus ujian menuju tingkat jounin 2 tahun

harapanku semoga kita bisa melakukan misi gabungan saat besar nanti

Naruto

Nb : Aku ingin mengejutkan orang tuaku jadi tolong rahasiakan masalah ini pada mereka

.

.

.

Naruto melipat suratnya, lalu memasukan ke dalam gulungan khusus yang akan di ikat pada Shiro burung elang kesayangan Naruto yang akan mengirim surat ke Konoha

-6 tahun kemudian-

.

.

Dear Naru chan

Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat juga atas pengangkatanmu menjadi jounin, ya walaupun target menjadi jounin di usia 13 tahun gagal kau raih tapi itu sudah cukup membuktikan kau pantas di sebut prodigy

Selain itu aku minta maaf karena ini adalah surat terakhir dariku

Aku memiliki misi tingkat tinggi yang memakan waktu cukup lama jadi aku harap kau memakluminya

Jangan bersedih dan selalu tersenyum

Cukup ya dari saya

Sayonara

Nb : Ada gulungan kecil yang berisi hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku harap kau menyukai hadiah yang di pilih kaa chanku

.  
Naruto membaca berulang kali surat itu, dia bertanya dalam hati tentang misi apa yang di lakukan Itachi sampai selama itu

Naruto mengambil gulungan dari Itachi dan membuka segel tersebut

boneka panda nan lucu membuat Naruto memeluknya dalam hati dia berjanji akan selalu senyum

-3 bulan kemudian-

"Ohayou".Naruto menyapa kakek sekaligus Uzukage, kedatangan Naruto untuk mengambil tugas

menyerahkan kertas yang akan menjadi tugas Naruto,

Naruto membelalakan matanya setelah membaca tugas dari sang kakek oh tuhan bagaimanadia bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang begitu berat ini

"Kenapa?Kau tak sanggup Naru?". Tanya Kakek Keshin

"Jounin pembimbing tentu aku tak sanggup". Jawab Naruto setelah membaca tugas yang berisi data 3 genin yang akan dia latih

"Oh tentusaja kau bisa Naru apalagi dengan wawsanmu yang luas membuatku yakin kau bisa membuat 3 genin ini menjadi shinobi hebat". Jawab Kakek Keshin, Naruto kembali membaca dan di sana tertera usia mereka adalah 16-18 tahun, mereka selalu gagal dalam ujian genin

"Apa jiji yakin?". Tanya Naruto, usianya lebih muda di bandingkan ketiga genin lainnya,dan itu membuat dia tidak yakin dapat rasa segan dari mereka

"Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya". Jawab Kakek Keshin penuh harap, Naruto menimbang-nimbang keinginan kakeknya itu

"Baiklah jiji aku akan melakukannya". Jawab Naruto, Kakek Keshin begitu senang mendengarjawaban Naruto, dia yakin Naruto dapat menjadikan mereka orang hebat. "Ada yanglain Kakek?". Tanya Naruto

"Ini daftar buku bingo yang terbaru?'.

"Siapa kakek?". Tanya Naruto sambil menerima kertas itu

"Uchiha Itachi".

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Naru chan-sensei

NARUTO FANFICTION

Chapter 3 Naru chan-sensei

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang lorong, dia terus memikirkan buku bingo milik Itachi, dalam hati dia bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Itachi, pria dengan selembut dia tega membantai klan Uchiha, mungkin ada alasan lain yang belum di ungkap

Sreek

"Itta". Naruto meringis ketika membuka pintu kelas, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalanya. 'Penghapus board'. Naruto mengambilnya dan menaruh di meja

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya karena dia melihat ada dua siswa academy yang terlihat tidak muda lagi tertawa cekikikan

"Team genin abadi". Ucap Naruto cukup keras

Sebenarnya di catatan Naruto mereka adalah team 4 namun melihat jumlah kegagalan genin yang lumayan banyak, membuat mereka layak disebut genin abadi

Tiga orang yang usianya terlihat paling tua mengacungkan jarinya, sebagai isyarat mereka adalah orang di maksud

"Aku tunggu kalian di atap sekolah". Ucap Naruto

Pofff

Naruto pergi menggunakan sunshin, ketiga pria itu tidak langsung menyusul, mereka terlihat santai-santai tidak berniat menyusul Naruto yang menunggu di atap

Sudah 4 jam lamanya Naruto menunggu di atap namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka

Tik  
Tik  
Tik

Hujan jatuh membasahi tubuh Naruto, hari pertama menjadi jounin pembimbing benar-benar mengesalkan

Dengan lunglai Naruto meninggalkan academy dan menuju rumahnya

Ceklek

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto

"Okeri". Jawab Nenek sarah mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan tubuh cucunya itu dengan handuk. "Bagaimana hari pertama menjadi jounin pembimbing?". Tanya Nenek Sarah

"Terima kasih nek". Ucap Naruto yang memakai handuk agar tidak kedinginan. "Buruk sekali". Jawab Naruto sambil melangkah ke atas

"Makan sup dulu biar hangat". Saran Nenek Sarah yang cemas melihat Naruto pulang dengan wajah sedih

"Nanti saja nek, Naru benar-benar lelah". Ucap Naruto

Time skip

Kakek keshin mendengar cerita tentang Naruto tadi malam dari nenek Sarah tidak terlalu kaget, ketiga genin Uzu memang terkenal akan sifat bebal dan membangkang

"Ohayou". Sapa Naruto dengan tubuh lemas dia segera bergabung ke meja makan

"Apa mereka kabur saat Naru menunggu di atap sekolah". Tebak Kakek Keshin

"Bagaimana kakek tahu?". Tanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan kemampuan kakeknya itu

"Kejadian ini bukan pertama kali mereka lakukan". Jawab Kakek Keshin. "Naru jika mereka tidak lulus minimal tingkat genin mereka akan di cap sebagai sampah masyarakat jadi aku harap Naru bisa menangani mereka". Ucap Kakek Keshin

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menangani mereka?". Tanya Naruto

"Naru yang lebih tahu untuk masalah ini". Jawab kakek Keshin

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Arrigatou kakek". Setelah mengambil roti dan mencium kening kakeknya dia pergi

"Kira-kira ide apa yang akan dia terapkan?". Tanya nenek Sarah

Time skip

Setelah menemui beberapa genin, Naruto menuju selatan wilayah Uzu, karena berdasarkan sumber yang ada 3 genin ini selalu berkumpul di sana

"Hei lihat si cebol datang". Ledek salah satu dari tiga genin itu

Naruto tidak menjawab langsung mencekram pria itu, dan setelahnya hanya suara erangan kesakitan dari tiga genin tersebut

"Oh lihatlah kalian". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ketiga genin tersebut. "Melawanku saja kalian kalah bagaimana nanti ketika kalian keluar desa melawan orang yang lebih kuat dariku". Tambah Naruto, dalam hati dia menyesal dengan tindakannya namun dia harus melakukannya agar mereka tahu dunia luar begitu kejam dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang lemah mentalnya

Naruto meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan babak belur, Naruto berharap mereka merenungi tindakannya

Ceklek

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto yang memilih pulang cepat

"Okeri". Jawab Kaouru sambil memotong cabe dan tomat di dapur

Naruto menemui bibi Kaouru dan mencuci sayuran lalu memotongnya. "Dimana nenek?". Tanya Naruto

"Nenek katanya menemui sepupupmu Choujuro di kiri". Jawab Bibi Kaouru

Naruto yang mengaduk sup terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan adukannya. "Nenek tidak pernah cerita". Ucap Naruto sambil mencicipi sup yang dia buat

"Nenek ingin cerita tadi pagi tapi sepertinya dia lupa". Jawab bibi Kaouru yang membawa mangkok berisi sup miso ke atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tiga genin yang akan jadi muridmu?". Tanya Kaouru

Naruto merapihkan piring terdiam sejenak dan kembali membereskan piring di atas meja. "Aku telah menghajar mereka". Jawab Naruto

Bibi Kaouru menatap Naruto tidak percaya, salah satu kesulitan Uzukage mengurus mereka adalah kebiasaan mereka yang suka menghajar jounin sampai babak belur

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar". Naruto menuju dan membuka pintu. "Oh kalian". Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas melihat tamu yang ternyata adalah ketiga genin yang baru saja di hajar

"Kami minta maaf". Ucappria yang terlihat lebih di antara mereka

"Naru chan-sensei maukanjadi jounin pembimbing kami?". Tanya pria bertubuh gempal

"Baiklah tunggu aku diatap". Pinta Naruto

Time skip

Sudah 2 jam lamanya mereka bertiga di atap sekolah, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto datang

Apakah kejadian kemarin membuatnya marah, mereka berharap Naruto mau balik melatihnya

"Maaf aku terlambat".Ucap Naruto yang membawa buntalan di tangan

"Naru chan sensei, aku pikirkau marah jadi tidak datang". Ucap pria yang terlihat lebih tua

Naruto tertawa sejenak."Maaf ya aku buat bekal dulu". Jawab Naruto namun dia terdiam sepertinya ada yang salah. "Naru chan? Sensei?". Ucap Naruto bingung

"Karena anda lebih muda dari kami maka di panggil –chan dan karena anda jounin jadi sensei sehingga Naru chan sensei". Jawab pria yang paling tinggi, Naruto tidak menjawab karena apa yang di katakan pria itu benar, dia memang paling muda

"Yosh kita mulai latihan". Ucap pria paling tinggi

"Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal". Jawab Naruto

Ketiga genin saling berpandangan."Maaf aku Yutta genin usia 17 tahun". Ucap pria bertubuh gempal

"Aku sifu genin usia 18tahun". Jawab pria paling tinggi

"Aku hans genin usia 16tahun". Ucap pria yang terlihat lebih tua, Naruto melihat heran kenapa pria yang terlihat lebih tua umurnya lebih muda

"Baiklah aku Uzumaki Naruto umur 15 tahun Jounin Uzugakure". Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah?". Tanya Hans tidak percaya

" Naru chan sensei lebih terlihat seperti umur 10 tahun". Tambah Sifu

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ucapan ketiga genin itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan, umur 10 tahun adalah ketika umur seorang Shinobi masa tumbuh-tumbuhnya, dan 15 tahun adalah umur mendekati kedewasaan

Jika mereka berpikir Naruto berumur 10 tahun itu artinya Naruto belum mendekati kedewasaan sama sekali

"Sensei". Panggil Sifu berusaha menyadarkan senseinya ke dunia nyata, Naruto tersentak kemudian melirik ketiga muridnya itu

"Baiklah kita latihan apa?". Tanya Hans

Naruto menggoyangkan sebuah lonceng di tangan, mereka melirik kearah loncengtersebut, mereka yakin jika seorang jounin untuk pertama kali menunjukan sebuah lonceng maka itu artinya mereka harus merebutnya,

Menjadi genin selama 5 tahun lamanya membuat mereka tahu aturan permainan ini

"Maaf kawan-kawan kali ini bukan permainan merebut lonceng". Jawab Naruto mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ketiga genin tersebut, mereka tidak menjawab karena tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. "Aku memiliki 2 lonceng putih dan satu lonceng merah". Ucap Naruto kemudian melemparnya kearah Sifu

"Apa maksudnya ini?". Tanya Sifu

"Kalian harus mengacak siapa yang memegang lonceng antara merah dan putih dan tugasku adalah mencarinya jika aku mendapatkan warna merah maka aku menang jika putih aku akan kalah". Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. "Intinya aku harus menemukan di antara kalian bertiga mana yang memegang lonceng warna merah". Tambah Naruto. "Baiklah permainan di mulai".

Pofff Naruto menghilang

"Baiklah siapa memegang merah atau putih?". Tanya Yutta

"Aku warna merah dan kalian berdua putih". Usul Sifu dan semua mengangguk setuju

"Yosh kita berpencar". Ucap Hans

Sementara di saat berpencar Naruto bersembunyi untuk mencari tahu pemilik lonceng merah dan meski mereka bilang sifu yang memegang lonceng namun Naruto merasa tidak mungkin

Syutt

Naruto melempar kunai kearah Hans lalu membuat handseal."Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu". Shuriken yang di lempar Naruto menjadi banyak

Trank  
Trank  
Trank

Hans berhasil menangkas semua shuriken Naruto. "Suiton : peluru air".

Naruto memasang handsealnya. "Mokuton : dinding kayu".

Dinding kayu berhasil menahan laju tembakan air

"Fuuto daitoppa". Yutta menyerang dengan angin dahsyat yang membuat Naruto terpental puluhan meter

"Sekarang giliranku". Yutta yang berada di samping Naruto melakukan handseal. "Katon gokyo no jutsu". Api besar menuju kearah Naruo

"Suiton dinding air". Sebuah dinding dari air melindungi Naruto

Yutta yang muncul di belakang Naruto melakukan tendangan namun bisa di tahan dengan muda

Begitupun dengan Sifu dan Hans tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berhasil menumbangkan Naruto dalam teknik Taijutsu

Kring kring

Naruto membunyikan sebuah lonceng berwarna merah, ketiga genin sangat terkejut sejak kapan Naruto mendapatkannya, namun mereka baru menyadari satu hal

Lawan mereka adalah seorang jounin yang sulit di taklukan

"Bagaimana bisa?". Tanya Yutta

"Tentu saja bisa". Jawab Naruto. "Kalian yang menyerangku secara membabi buta tentu tidak menyadari kalau aku mengamati letak lonceng dan-".

Teng  
Teng  
Teng  
Teng

Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah lonceng di menara tertinggi Uzu

"Ada apa Naru chan-sensei?". Tanya Hans

Naruto berlari menuju sebuah tembok besar yang mengitari desa Uzu

Pasukan dengan jumlah yang banyak sambil membawa tiga bendera Kiri Kumo dan Iwa

Syuuuut

Sebuah pelontar meriam menembakan bola apa raksasa

Blarrr

Bola itu mengenai dinding yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Naruto

"Seperti yang aku duga mereka berencana menyerang Uzu". Ucap nenek Sarah yang berada di samping Naruto

"Tunggu kapan nenek pulang?". Tanya Naruto sedikit melenceng dari topik

"Setelah nenek tahu akan ada invasi tiga negara nenek segera pulang ke Uzu". Jawab Nenek sarah

"Apakah ini awal kehancuran Uzu?". Tanya Naruto, nenek Sarah hanya menunduk sedih mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang kemungkinan akan terjadi

.

Tbc

Menjawab Review

 **The Ultimate Idiot** Saya belum berani menambah wordnya

 **Minna4869** Terima kasih sudah membaca, Wattpad saya adalah Solahuddin93, mungkin nanti akan saya samakan dengan akun FFN biar gak bingung

 **Naka ikari** ItaFemNaru, saya belum bisa menjawab siapa fairing karena salah satu membuat saya buntu adalah menjawab bagian ini


	4. Chapter 4 Pertukaran Shinobi dua desa

NARUTO FANFICTION

Chapter 4 pertukaran Shinobi

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Konoha-

Yondaime terduduk di sebuah kursi kebesarannya, di sebelahnya secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin, Yondaime tidak bisa konsentrasi melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Tou chan". Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang memeluknya dari belakang, Minato segera melirik anak kecil yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya

"Ada apa Rei-chan?". Tanya Yondaime sambil menaruhnya di atas pangkuan

"Kapan aku masuk academy?". Tanya anak kecil yang bernama Rei

"Tentu saja besok sayang". Jawab Yondaime sambil mengangkat tinggi puteri kesayangannya itu, Rei yang di perlakukan seperti itu sangat senang dan bahagia

"Wah Rei chan kau sudah besar". Ucap pria yang duduk di dekat jendela

"Sudah kubilang sensei jangan keluar masuk lewat jendela". Ucap Yondaime mengingatkan gurunya

"Sudahlah Minato aku memiliki kabar yang lebih penting dari masalah jendela". Jawab pria yang bernama Jiraiya

"Apa itu sensei?". Tanya Minato namun dia terdiam sejenak dan menyuruh Rei pulang

"Uzugakure sedang menghadapi Invasi 3 negara besar, Kumo Iwa dan Kiri". Jawab Jiraiya

"Hanya itu". Ucap Yondaime yang tidak tertarik sama sekali

"Hei kenapa diam saja kita harus mengirim bantuan ke sana". Pinta Jiraiya

"Uzugakure bukan lagi sekutu Konoha jadi untuk apa kami membantu mereka". Jawab Minato

"Ta tapi". Jiraiya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan tanpa bicara dia meninggalkan ruangan Hokage

Time skip

Di perbatasan Konoha-Uzugakure, Jiraiya mampu melihat kobran api asap dari kejauhan, padahal jarak antar mereka sekarang adalah 10 km

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat". Ucap Tsunade yang bersiap menuju medan tempur

Jiraiya mengangguk dan berlari menuju tempat pertempuran

-Uzugakure-

Naruto menghindari setiap pukulan yang di layangkan Hachibi

buaggghhh

Hachibi yang kembali meninju Naruto justru meninju Son yang ada di dekat Naruto

 **/Apa yang kau pukul baka/** bentak Son goku dan dia langsung menyerang Hachibi

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang karena dia berhasil mengadu domba gyuuki dan son goku, lalu Dia melirik Rokubi yang berencana menghancurkan patung segel penahan Ninbi dan sanbi

Rantai muncul menahan Rokubi namun bukan Naruto yang melakukannya tapi Hans Yutta dan Sifu

"Naru chan-sensei kami akan berjuang bersamamu". Ucap Sifu dengan semangat yang membara

"Ganbate untuk kalian". Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol ke atas

"Awas". Teriak mereka ketika Gyuuki melakukan pukulan kearahnya, Naruto segera menghindarnya

Naruto melirik patung segel penahan sinbi dan ninbi yang ternyata mereka sudah kembali ke bentuk tubuh jinchurikinya

Naruto menuju patung itu dan melakukan handseal. "Segel". Tangan patung bergerak dan menekan kepala Son goku dan Hachibi, saat itu muncul bentuk rumit yang membelit kedua bijuu sehingga tidak bisa bergerak

Rokubi yang di rantai meronta-ronta sehingga rantai milik Sifu dan Hans putus

"Gawat". Ucap Hans yang melihat Rokubi mengarah pada Naruto,

Mulutnya terbuka dan menyemburkan zat asam, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak, menyegel empat bijuu benar-benar menguras chakranya,

Naruto hanya pasrah, apakah ini akhir ketika cairan asam mengarah padanya

Yutta segara menuju Naruto dan menjadikan tubuhnya tameng pelindung dari cairan asam yang mengarah pada Senseinya itu

Naruto hanya terbelalak ketika Yutta ambruk di depannya, liquid bening mengalir di matanya

Dia baru 2 jam yang lalu menjadi muridnya, Yutta mau melindunginya

"Arrigatou Naru chan-sensei mau menerima kami". Ucap Yutta sampai akhirnya dia ambruk

"Yutta bertahanlah". Naruto mengaliri chakra penyembuhan pada Yutta, namun penyegelan 4 bijuu membuat proses penyembuhan sangat lama. "Tidak tidak". Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika dia sudah tidak bisa menyalurkan chakranya, sampai akhirnya dia meninggal

|Kurama beri chakramu padaku| pinta Naruto,

 **/jangan bodoh! Aku dengan senang hati memberikannya/** Ucap Kyuubi

Blarr

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti chakra orange, dan memukul Rokubi sampai terpental, kemudian dengan mode kyuubi sempurna dia memporak-porandakan pasukan aliansi 3 negara

Blarr

Kyuubi menghancurkan sebuah meriam yang diketahui adalah difusi chakra

"Mereka punya Kyuubi". Ucap Tsuchikage Oonoki

"Tidak sepertinya bantuan dari Konoha telah tiba". Ucap Raikage A yang mengira Kyuubi adalah bagian dari Konoha

"Suruh pasukan mundur". Perintah Tsuchikage, perang 5 tahun dengan Konoha cukup membuat negaranya menderita dan dia tidak mau terulang kembali

"Tsuchikage-dono kau jangan lari". Ucap Raikage A kesal dengan tindakan pengecut Tsuchikage

"Mizukage Yagura sudah tertangkap jadi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa". Ucap seorang kepercayaan Mizukage

"Jadi kau juga ingin mundur". Ucap Raikage kesal, Orang kepercayaan Mizukage tidak menjawab, dia berharap dengan mundurnya pasukan Kiri membuat pasukan Uzu melunak dan membiarkan Mizukage lepas. "Aku anggap jawabannya iya".

Di tempat lain pasukan Uzukage bersorak gembira melihat pasukan Aliansi sedikit demi sedikit mundur

"Kau hebat Naruto". Puji Jiraiya ketika melihat cucu angkat kesayangannya tergeletak pingsan akibat terlalu lelah menghabisi pasukan aliansi

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dua melirik semua ruangan

"Bagaimana keadaanmu bocah?". Ucap seseorang, Naruto tidak perlu menengok karena dia tahu orang itu adalah nenek Tsunade, walaupun 7 tahun berpisah tidak membuat Naruto tidak ingat suaranya

"Sedikit pusing". Jawab Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

"Tentu saja baka, Menahan 4 bijuu sekaligus tentu menguras energymu". Ucap Tsunade dengan nada tinggi tapi lebih kearah cemas daripada kesal

"Gommen ne". Pinta Naruto, Tsunade hanya tersenyum kemudian merawat Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan Nenek kakek dan bibi Kaouru".

"Mereka tidak apa-apa". Jawab Tsunade

"Yutta?".

Tsunade terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan mengaliri chakra medisnya. "Pria yang menyelamatkanmu dari Rokubi". Tebak Tsunade dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Maaf dia di makamkan 2 minggu yang lalu". Jawab Tsunade

Naruto melotot kearah Tsunade. "2 minggu berapa lama aku pingsan?". Tanya Tsunade

"Mungkin 1 bulan". Jawab Tsunade. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sedih ketika dia tahu Yutta meninggal akibat melindunginya. "Sudahlah sayang jangan bersedih terus, apa kau mau membuatnya menderita di sana". Jawab Tsunade

"Iya aku akan senang". Jawab Naruto

Time skip

Invasi tiga negara telah berlalu cukup lama, Uzugakure yang porak poranda mulai membangun

Di tempat lain Naruto melakukan handseal, dan di saat itu muncul rumah besar yang terbuat dari kayu

"Wah hebat". Ucap penduduk terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan Naruto

"Naru-hime bisakah kau buat rumah untukku dan cucuku". Ucap seorang kakek penuh harap kepada Naruto

"Aku istirahat dulu 5 menit". Jawab Naruto sambil duduk di kursi kayu yang dia buat dari jurus mokutonnya

"Naru chan-sensei berjuanglah masih ada seratus rumah lagi". Ucap Hans sambil memijat bahu Naruto

"Seratus rumah?". Ucap Naruto kaget, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan tidak bergairah

"Minum dulu". Pinta Sifu sambil memberikan botol air

"Terima kasih". Ucap Naruto sambil menerima botol itu

Di kejauhan Uzukage Keshin tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto yang di elu-elukan oleh penduduk Uzugakure, dia begitu yakin penduduk Uzukage bisa menerima jika dia harus pensiun dan menyerahkan jabatannya pada Naruto

"Dia masih kecil". Tegur nenek sarah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan kakek Keshin

"Iya aku tahu". Jawab Kakek Keshin

5 tahun kemudian

Naruto telah berusia 20 tahun, namun genin-genin Naruto belum juga naik pangkat menjadi chuunin, salahkan Sifu dan Hans yang tidak mau mencari pengganti Yutta sehingga team genin Naruto tidak bisa ikut ujian Chuunin

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?". Tanya Naruto kepada Sifu dan Hans ketika Naruto mengenalkan seorang anak berkacamata tebal dan ingusan gabung ke team mereka

"Jorok aku tidak mau dia masuk ke teamku". Jawab Sifu dan di benarkan oleh Hans

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, sepertinya mereka harus menunggu ujian chuunin tahun depan lagi. "Kenapa kalian selalu menolak calon teman kalian?". Tanya Naruto

"Kalau kami lulus ujian chuunin kami takut Naru chan sensei tidak akan satu team lagi dengan kami". Jawab Sifu dan Hans mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sifu

Naruto melongok dengan jawaban tak terduga dari dua murid yang usianya 1-2 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Kalian tahu setelah menjadi Chuunin, maka hubungan ku dengan kalian akan berakhir—".

"Sudah kuduga". Jawab Sifu

"Aku belum selesai". Ucap Naruto kesal. "Baiklah berakhir di sini adalah hubungan murid dan guru, atau artinya kita setara walaupun biasanya aku jounin selalu menjadi kapten dan ketika menjadi Jounin kau dan aku sudah setara bahkan kau bisa memimpinku". Jawab Naruto menjelaskan

"Jadi artinya kita bisa satu team walau kita naik jadi chuunin". Tebak Hans

"Benar sekali". Jawab Naruto

'Buat apa kami tidak ikut ujian chuunin' ucap mereka dalam hati

"Selain itu—". Seorang Anbu datang sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya

"Anda dipanggil Uzukage-sama". Ucap Anbu

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana". Jawab Naruto, Anbu dengan topeng Shinigami menunduk hormat dan pergi. "Aku pergi dulu".

"Memang ada misi apa Naru chan-sensei?". Tanya Hans, Naruto mengendikan bahu tanda tidak tahu

Time skip

Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan klasik dengan meja panjang, di sana kakek Keshin menunggu Naruto sambil mengerjakan document Uzu

"Ada apa Jiji". Tanya Naruto, kakek Keshin memberikan sebuah surat proposal yang memiliki stempel resmi. "Pertukaran Jounin?". Ucap Naruto

"Konoha meminta desa Uzu untuk mengajarkan Fuuin kepada generasi muda Konoha". Ucap Kakek Keshin. "Mereka minta yang terbaik, jadi aku harus mengirimmu". Tambah Kakek Keshin yang ragu-ragu ketika berkata mengirimmu

"Apa mereka mau menerimaku?". Tanya Naruto ketika membaca surat itu berulang-ulang,

"Apa kau ragu Naru chan?". Tanya Kakek Keshin

"Tidak maksudku bagaimana kalau mereka tetap dingin padaku?".

Kakek Keshin menaruh document di tangannya, dan memeluk cucunya itu. "Kalau Naru menunjukan kekuatanmu kakek yakin kau langsung di terima oleh mereka". Jawab Kakek Keshin yang sedikit menghilangkan kerguan Naruto. "Sekarang pulang dan kemasi barangmu".

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto POV

Aku berdiri cukup lama di depan gerbang, sampai seorang pria dengan seragam hijau menghampiriku

"Ada apa nona?". Tanya pria itu

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku mau bertemu Hokage-sama". Jawabku, dia terlihat memperhatikan aku dari bawah sampai atas. "Apa kau Jounin Uzu?". Tanya pria itu, aku hanya mengangguk

"Ayo ikut aku". Jawab pria itu, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai kami di sebuah gedung besar dengan huruf kanji Hi di sana

Tok tok tok

"Masuk". Suara yang tidak asing di telingaku terdengar dari dalam

"Aku sangat sibuk di sana jadi bisakah masuk sendiri?". Tanya pria itu, dan aku hanya mengangguk,

Aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali, detak jantungku terus berdetak semakin kencang

Ceklek

Aku memasuki ke dalam ruangan tersebut, pria berambut pirang yang juga ayahku menatapku heran, sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali,

"Kau pasti Jounin dari Uzu?". Tanya Yondaime, aku mengangguk sambil menyerahkan surat tugasku, di sana tertera berbagai macam keahlianku. "Fuuin jutsu taijutsu dan—". Yondaime terhenti dan itu membuatku gugup

"Ada apa Yondaime-sama?". Tanya aku

"Aku hanya terkejut ketika kau bisa jurus Mokuton". Ucap Yondaime, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Sekarang tunjukan padaku". Pinta Yondaime, Aku mengangguk lalu membuat sebuah segel, dan munculah sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu di depanku. "Hebat ya". Puji Yondaime. "Aku yakin ayahmu sangat bangga untuk hal ini".

"Sayangnya ayahku belum mau menerimaku sampai sekarang". Jawabku

Yondaime terdiam sejenak kemudian menaruh document tugas milikku. "Aku yakin dia adalah ayah paling bodoh di dunia". Jawab Yondaime. "Hari ini ada ujian masuk team genin apa kau juga mau melihatnya". Ajak Yondaime

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto POV

Di lapangan aku duduk di samping kursi Hokage, aku melirik calon genin yangberbaris sepertinya mereka siap menunjukan aksi mereka

"Namikaze Rei". Ucap seorang pria dengan luka dekat hidungnya.

Gadis berambut pirang mata saffire bernama Rei berjalan menuju lapangan, lalu dia melempar kunai dan Shuriken yang meleset satu kunai saja

"Dia hebat juga Yondaime-sama". Pujiku melihat kehebatan rei

Yondaime hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja hebat, dia adalah puteriku". Jawab Yondaime, Naruto tidak menjawab, dia iri juga dengan sikap Yondaime yang memperlakukan Rei sangat baik, berbeda dengan sikap Yondaime padaku

"Henge". Rei berubah menjadi Yondaime sempurna dengan jubahnya,

Rei tersenyum melihat sorak suara penggemar yang menyemangatinya, dia membuat Kage bunshin 3 bayangan, kemudian salah satu bunshin mendekatinya dan menciptakan bola yang berputar. "Rasengan".

"Itu anakku". Teriak Yondaime Hokage dengan bangganya, aku yang disamping menutup telingaku saking kerasnya teriakan Yondaime

"Berikutnya Uchiha Sasuke". Panggil panitia

Seorang pria berambut raven dengan bentuk seperti pantat unggas, dia berjalan begitu keren menurut fans girl yang teriak tidak jelas di barisan paling depan.

Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan sempurna,termasuk bunshin no jutsu dan henge, Uchiha Fugaku

"Sugoii". Aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum atas kehebatan Sasuke,tapi melihat dia adik Itachi maka aku tidak kaget jika Sasuke sangat hebat

Berikutnya Ino Sakura dan lain-lain, mereka mendapatkan nilai bagus walaupun tidak sempurna,

"Namikaze Naruko". Ucap panitia

Aku menengok seorang gadis mengenakan jaket orange polos yang terlihat lusuh, rambut pirang yang di ikat sembarangan

Dalam hati aku bertanya orang tua mana yang tega menelantarkan anaknya seperti itu

"Ujian di mulai".

"Dia aib tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan ujian ini dengan sempurna". Ledek seorang gadis yang aku kenal bernama Namikaze Rei

Gadis bernama Naruko terlihat menahan amarahnya namun dia tetap konsentrasi dalam ujian

Syut syut syut

Tuk...tuk...tuk

Blarrr

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sampai mengaliri chakra saat melempar shuriken terakhir

Peserta lain berdecak kagum dengan keahlian Naruko yang mampu mengaliri chakra ke senjata sampai papan target hancur

Ujian berikutnya Naruko berhasil berhenge menjadi sendaime Hokage, aku dan seluruh jounin terkejut dengan Henge Naruko, mengingat Sendaime Hokage meninggal di saat para genin hanya berumur 7 tahun

Naruko membuat bunshin no jutsu dan Rasengan yang sama dengan Rei namun bedanya Naruko tidak membutuhkan bunshin untuk melakukan putaran

"Bagaimana menurutmu Uzumaki-san?". Tanya pria dengan masker di wajahnya

"Konoha memiliki calon-calon yang hebat benarkan itu Kakashi-san". Pujiku

"Kau tahu namaku?", Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah bingung

"Tentu saja Kakashi-san siapa yang tidak mengenal orang hebat sepertimu".Ucapku setengah berbohong

"Iya benar juga". Jawab Kakashi yang sepertinya percaya dengan kata-kataku

Yondaime berdiri dari kursinya. "Ujian berikutnya taijutsu". Aku melirik Kakashi yang berada di sebelahku

"Ujian Taijutsu seperti apa?". Tanyaku

"Kau lihat saja nanti". Jawab Kakashi

"Namikaze Rei Vs Namikaze Naruko". Ucap Panitia, aku melirik Kakashi ."sepertinya akan menjadi pertandingan seru". Ucapku, dan dia hanya tersenyum

"Uzumaki san kenapa tidak menjadi juri pertandingan". Pinta Yondaime yang berada di sampingku

"Boleh". Jawabku, lalu aku memasuki lapangan dan berdiri di antara mereka berdua. "A aku Uzumaki Naruto Jounin dari Uzu akan menjadi juri dalam pertandingan kali ini". Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kalian sudah siap". Tanyaku dan mereka berdua mengangguk. "Hajime".

Pertandingan di mulai Rei melakukan tendangan samping belakang namun berhasil di hindari oleh Naruko, kemudian dia kembali dengan tendangan samping depan lagi-lagi bisa Naruko hindari, sekarang Naruko melakukan tendangan samping samping datang yang tidak bisa di hindari oleh Rei

Naruko melakukan pukulan yang bisa di tangkis oleh Rei dan selanjutnya Naruko melakukan tendangan memutar samping atas, dan membuat Rei terjatuh

"Stop". Ucapku setelah Rei terjatuh. "Pemenangnya adalah-".

"Tunggu". Rei yang memiliki memar di wajahnya berusaha bangkit. "Aku belum kalah". Jawab Rei

Aku melirik Yondaime meminta sarannya, dan dia hanya mengendikan bahu tanda tidak tahu, lalu aku melirik rei yang mengeluarkan chakra besar berwarna orange, aku merasa itu bukanlah pertanda baik

"Lanjutkan pertandingannya". Ucap Rei dengan nada membentak, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lama". Rei melakukan tinju kearahku, namun dengan tenangnya aku bisa menahan tinju tersebut dengan satu tangan

Aku melakukan handseal dan muncul 4 tiang. "Fuuin". Ke empat tiang menindih tubuh Rei dan menetralisir kekuatan jahat Kyuubi pada tubuhnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Naruko yang terlihat khawatir padaku

"Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawabku berusaha senyum meskipun serangan tadi membuat tanganku sedikit ngilu

Time skip

Hari telah menjelang sore, acara sudah selesai, namun sayangnya aku sama sekali belum menemukan tempat penginapan minimal satu hari sebelum aku mendapatkan tempat sewa untuk 3 bulan lebih

"Uzumaki-san lebih baik tinggal di rumahku dulu". Pinta Yondaime

"Tidak terima kasih aku cari penginapan saja". Jawabku sambil tersenyum

aku merasa ada perasaan kecewa pada Yondaime namun aku merasa itu hanyalah kekecewaan biasa

Aku membungkuk memberi hormat padanya, selanjutnya aku kembali mencari penginapan murah

Time skip

Aku berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menjual ramen, aku melirik kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri lama di depannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak gadis yang aku ingat bernama Naruko, dia terlihat terkejut melihatku namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak memperlihatkan padaku

Terdengar bunyi keroncongan yang aku tahu berasal dari perutnya, aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan dia hanya menutup wajahnya yang merah padam

"Kau lapar ya?". Tanyaku,

"Tidak". Jawabnya namun lagi-lagi suara perutnya yang keroncong mengatakan hal lain. "Baiklah aku memang lapar". Ucap Naruko yang akhirnya berkata jujur

"Bagaimana kita ramen?". Tanyaku, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku namun aku yakin dia masih ragu padaku. "Aku yang bayar".

"Benarkah?". Tanyanya, aku mengangguk membenarkan

Time skip

Aku melongo ketika melihat jumlah mangkok ramen dengan ukuran jumbo sebanyak 9 mangkok di pinggir Naruko, apakah dia benar-benar kelaparan

Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan tujuan awalku

"Paman kau tau tempat penginapan di sini?". Tanyaku

"Kalau daerah sini sepertinya tidak ada". Jawab paman Teuchi

Aku yang mendengar hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke hutan dan membuat pondok kecil sementara

"Kenapa tidak menginap di apartemenku?". Usul Naruko yang baru menyelesaikan ramen ke sepuluh

"Memangnya boleh?". Tanyaku tidak yakin, dia menganggukan kepala

"Anggap saja ini balasan dari ku karena kakak sudah meneraktirku". Jawab Naruko

Time skip

"Silahkan masuk maaf ya sedikit berantakan". Ucap Naruko, tidak hanya tersenyum karena apartemen Naruko lebih mirip kapal pecah

Aku berjalan perlahan berusaha tidak menginjak pakaian Naruko yang berserakan di mana-mana

Sayangnya aku tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang basah aku melirik ke bawah dan melihat celana dalam berwarna putih yang basah, lalu sambil menutup hidung aku mengambil barang milik pribadi memasukannya ke dalam keranjang cucian

"Kakak tidur di sofa ya?". Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sofa yang kotor

"Tidak aku tidur di futon milikku". Jawabku sambil mengambil gulungan. "Fuuin". Dua kasur lipat muncul di hadapanku

"Hebat". Puji Naruko, aku tidak menjawab dan memberikan kasur lipat pada Naruko. "Aku tidur di kasurku". Ucapnya

"Tidur di kasur seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan". Jawabku

"Tapi-".

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian". Jawabku, walaupun kesal dia menuruti keinginanku dengan mengambil kasur dan selimut

Naruto Pov End

Time skip

Tidak seperti biasanya Naruko bangun begitu pagi, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang meminjamkan kasur lipat padanya

Naruko yang belum tersadar masuk kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari seperti gosok gigi dan cuci muka,

Naruko melirik kondisi kamar mandi yang anehnya sudah bersih, sikat gigi sampai sampo baru

Selesai kamar mandi Naruko hanya terperangah ketika apartemennya bersih semua pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai menghilang

"Kau sudah bangun". Ucap seseorang, Naruko melirik kearah wanita berambut merah dengan mata Saffire memakai baju standart jounin Konoha namun bedanya dia memakai headband spiral di lehernya dan ada lambang daun sembunyi di bahu kiri dan punggung rompinya

"Ohayou". Sapa Naruko

"Ohayou juga". Jawab Naruto sambil menaruh belanjaannya, kemudian mengeluarkan susu karton dan menaruhnya di kulkas kemudian roti tawar, selai dan margarin. "Ini". Naruto memberikan jaket orange biru

"Apa ini?". Tanya Naruko bingung

"Aku mencuci semua pakaianmu jadi aku membelikannya". Jawab Naruto sambil mengoleskan roti dengan selai kacang

"Kenapa?". Tanya Naruko

Naruto menatap heran dengan tingkah laku Naruki. "Kenapa kau tidak suka warna bajunya?".

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu". Jawabnya, Naruto menaikan sebelah matanya tidak mengerti. "Ayahku ibuku bahkan adikku tidak pernah menganggapku sedangkan kau sudah meneraktirku ramen, membersihkan apartemenku, mencuci baju dan sekarang memberikan baju baru". Ucap Naruko panjang lebar

"Aku tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruko. "Aku ada urusan ke kantor Hokage". Ucap Naruto. "Oh ya sampai aku menemukan apartemen sewa baru bolehkah aku titip barang-barangku". Pinta Naruto

"Ya silahkan". Jawab Naruko

.

.  
TBC

 **HaruIchan :** Aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa tapi terima kasih sudah membaca

 **Imu-chan :** Terima kasih kawan aku akan lanjutkan

 **MATA HATI :** Salah satu yang aku benci dari adalah situs ini gak bisa saya buka melalui Laptop yang akses internetnya memakai Mozila firefox atau Google chorme, jadi saya harus mengetik ke laptop dan setelah itu saya copas ke android(UC Browser dan Opera Mini)

Kekurangan cara ini adalah waktu saya kebanyakan di warung dan aku gak boleh bawa laptop ke warung jadi susah di pakai

Dan dengan aplikasi wattpad aku bisa melanjutkan fict di warung dengan android lalu malamnya aku copy paste ke microsoft word(Di laptop aku bisa buka Wattpad) dan selanjutnya aku kirim ke hape saya

 **Megymichan, Geki Uzumaki, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Ikhune Yhuiciru, Dewi15** Terima kasih atas dukungannya

Catatan Author yang gak tahu penting atau tidak : Permintaan membuat fict tentang (Fem)naru sebagai siswa sekolah atau menjadi wanita karir terpaksa saya tangguhkan dengan alasan Author telah berjanji akan mempublish fict baru setelah 2 dari 6 fict di atas tamat jadi mohon maaf


End file.
